Damaged
by Techbilt
Summary: Ultra Magnus finally makes it to earth and finds Optimus among the ruble. slight Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime. for Fangirlsrock (on Tumblr)


Ultra Magnus/Optimus Prime

for Fangirlsrock on Tumblr.

* * *

Ultra Magnus had been in space for quite some time when the Primes message had finally gotten to the part of space that he was in. He listened to the message and immediately head for the coordinates Optimus Prime had given any Autobot willing to listen and answer the call.

It had taken a while for the mech to make it to the same solar system the Prime had given coordinates to. When he had finally gotten within the right distance to try and contact the Autobots base, he had tried. He was met with static, no one answered.

This greatly worried the Magnus, he had been with in the Autobot ranks for a while and if the Prime or any bot for that matter had not answered his hail, something was wrong.

Ultra Magnus had looked for a planet with life on it and tried to land where there was little indigenous life. Prime would have wanted it that way. Luckily the Magnus had landed in Jasper Nevada.

The carnage had been sickening. The city that was suppose to be there was demolished, buildings were burned, the sky on fire. And in the middle of the of the decimated town, the start of cyber-formation.

A trine of eradicon fliers was coming on their patrol, Magnus took cover in the charred rubble. Once he was sure the fliers had not spotted him and weren't coming back for a while he moved from his spot. He moved from his spot and carefully climbed out, stepping on something that made a grunt.

Magnus removed his ped from the substance and looked, charred red armor plating. There was another groan and gasp of pain, the Magnus could hear the sounds of the bots systems struggle to stay online. Who ever this mech was, needed medical attention quickly.

Magnus bent down to tend to the injured mech. He moved the ruble that had landed on the bot, revealing something he dreaded to see. Optimus Prime, barely alive, optics flashing dimly as he tried to come to consciousness.

"Optimus," stated Ultra Magnus.

Everything on the Prime was shattered, dented, charred, broken, whatever had happened was huge. Ultra Magnus cleared the rest of the ruble away from the Prime. The once ruby red paint was blackened and dented. Ultra Magnus' optics took in everything, he found it hard to believe the Prime had been put in such a position.

"Optimus," started Ultra Magnus, placing his hand gently on the mechs check plate. "Optimus can you hear me?"

Optimus' optics onlined dimly threatening to fizzle out. The Prime turned his head to face the bot who found him. "Mag-nus?" croaked the Prime. He was badly damaged, his frame wasn't the only thing that took a beating from what ever this was. Most likely an attack from the Decepticons.

"Prime," answered Ultra Magnus, "You're online."

"Ti-erd, Mag-nus," whispered Optimus.

Ultra Magnus nodded, "I know Optimus, I know. Rest I'll get you patched up."

Optimus Prime groaned and went back into stasis or recharge, Ultra Magnus couldn't tell. He would do as promised anyway, carefully the Magnus started to perform a bit of first aid that every one was taught back when the war started. It wouldn't have done much for the Prime but it would have made the Magnus feel better.

He had done as much as he could to keep the Prime from offlineing, and just sat there. Internally fighting a battle, should he go and try to destroy the Decepticon leader for finally being able to scrap the Autobot Prime? Or stay here make sure nothing happened to him. After vorns of dealing with Grimlock, you'd think he'd know what to do.

He eventually made his decision, the Prime had not stirred from his slumber. He had covered the Prime in case he awoke he wouldn't be able to fight off the Decepticon forces if they had come across him.

"I'll be back Optimus, I promise," stated the Magnus as caressed the Primes shattered helm,. The Magnus had gone off to find and kill the decepticon leader.

Optimus had onlined just as Magnus was getting up and walking away, the whisper was barely audible. "Mag-nus, n-o."

* * *

I have had a personal challenge give or take, where some one submits a pairing, (ex: Optimus/Starscream) and you can either come up with a plot or I can come up with one I have to write it. no turning a pairing down :) If you guys are interested its still going on, It'll likely always be going on so feel free to drop your ideas off in review or PM.

any way I hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
